L'amour sucré&Ssalé
by La vagabonde
Summary: Tous les matins depuis des années, Hinata et SAsuke se donnent rendez-vous au café près du lycée pour déjeuner ensemble. Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Elle compte bien ne plus être invisible à ses yeux.OS


Elle le regarde encore une fois, même si elle fait mine de s'en foutre elle sait bien qu'elle l'aime et lui aussi le sait. Cela fait trois heure qu'il lui explique les calculs de systèmes, il sait très bien qu'elle à compris, mais c'est une façon de rester ensemble et il sait qu'elle ne dira pas qu'elle à compris parce qu'il devra s'en aller et ça ils ne le veulent ni l'un ni l'autre.

C'est sûr elle à l'air faiblarde à côté de lui, d'un côté comparé à lui tout le monde à l'air fluet et gauche, elle est timide aussi mais faut pas la sous-estimer, quand elle l'ouvre tout le monde en profite et y'a toujours de la casse… Il le sait lui, alors il se débrouille pour qu'elle n'est jamais trop à l'ouvrir. Du matin au soir il est entouré d'un essaim de fille et elle aime pas ça, de voir son Sasuke se faire approcher par ces guêpes à la voix mielleuse, il le sait aussi même si elle fait mine du contraire. Sa petite sœur par procuration, c'est la seule fille à laquelle il parle avec respect parce que si elle part elle, on pourra pas la remplacer et ça l'amuse pas du tout. Ils ne se montrent jamais de signes d'affection, toujours ils se cherchent sans jamais se trouver. Elle se lève, elle doit en avoir marre. Il regarde l'heure, non elle à cours de piano, il connaît son emploi du temps par cœur, c'est la dernière fois de la journée qu'il la voit, ils se verront demain matin comme tous les matins au café près du lycée ou ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner sucré&salé ensemble. Elle c'est le sucre, comme sa peau et ses yeux, douce et enfantine, lui c'est sel, plus agressif et mature. Elle ramasse ses affaires et lui sourit, ce petit sourire timide, son préféré, quand les éclats mauves de ses yeux blancs se mettent à briller. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il la détaille, ça doit pas être arrivé depuis la fois où ils se sont rencontrés, quand leurs pères s'étaient foutus sur la gueule à un repas mondain et ou leurs mères se crêpaient le chignon au sens propre du terme, ils avaient 7 et 9 ans et avaient trouvés refuge sous la table. Elle à changé c'est vrai, beaucoup même, elle est belle c'est sûr avec sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux bleus foncés, et elle n'a pas un corps déplaisant à regarder, il faut dire ce qui est. Mais c'est Hinata et lui c'est Sasuke. C'est la dernière année qu'il pourront se voir la journée, il passe son bac cette année alors qu'elle rentre juste au lycée, et puis elle est pas à l'aise dans le troupeau qui lui sert de bande de copain, elle sent qu'il lui échappe et puis elle à l'impression de le perdre. Contrairement à lui elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et puis elle est jamais sorti avec personne alors que lui s'est fait toutes les jolies filles du lycée sans que cela ne les effraient. Elle, elle se réserve pour lui, enfin… Si un jour il se rend compte qu'elle à plus 8 ans mais presque seize. Mais même si il se montre légèrement plus démonstratif ces derniers-temps, à ce rythme là elle devra attendre la retraite avant qu'il ne lui touche la joue. Si ! Qu'elle est bête ! Il à essayé de l'embrasser… Une fois… Mais elle à prit peur et elle s'est barrée en courant, c'est sûr avec l'idée qu'elle s'est faîte de lui avec les filles… Y'a de quoi avoir peur… Mais il lui à déjà foutu devant le nez :  
- _De toute façon t'as jamais su ce que tu voulais ! C'est ça ton problème !_

Elle avait été vexée et était partie, leur relation est toujours un peu tendue depuis… c'est normal et maintenant qu'elle est là assise dans le couloir devant la salle de musique elle doit bien admettre qu'il à raison… Elle n'a jamais à choisir son père le fais toujours pour elle soi-disant qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour elle. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu gamine, mais ça fait partie de son charme il le lui à dit, elle n'a plus qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez elle et se glisser dans la douceur des draps pour être à demain matin.

Il marche en direction de chez lui, son sac négligemment jeté sur son dos, la chemise de son uniforme débraillée au possible et les yeux dans le vague. Il est confus, l'image d'Hinata sortant de la bibliothèque est encrée dans son cerveau à la manière d'un tatouage, il secoue la tête, non ça c'est pas bon signe, quand il pense à une fille comme ça. Il va être obsédé par elle pendant trois jours, il va se la faire pendant une semaine et après il en aura marre. Les psys appellent ça le complexe d'Œdipe, un manque d'amour maternel y paraitrait, d'un côté c'est pas qu'il est en manque d'amour maternel c'est qu'il est en manque d'amour tout simplement. Non, Hinata est différente, toujours…. Mais il veut pas la perdre comme la dernière fois, elle est irremplaçable, il a peur de ne pas arriver a lui donner de l'amour, pourtant il ne sait pas il est perdu, il faut qu'il réfléchisse. Ce soir là, pour la première fois de sa vie Sasuke Uchiwa se remet en question.

Elle est fatiguée, elle en à marre, elle à envie de tout envoyer chambouler, de dire ce qu'elle à sur le cœur, de cracher son venin, de délivrer sa rage, de hurler, de pleurer, quitte à passer pour une folle, elle en a besoin pour préserver sa santé mentale, elle à jamais été une solide, pas comme lui. Mais elle sait que si elle fait ça, ça va finir mal, comme à chaque fois. Elle à toujours le mauvais rôle mais va falloir qu'elle s'en contente. Do, mi, la, ré, sol, si, mi, et c'est fini, elle déteste le piano, c'est mélodieux mais c'est froid et triste tout comme elle, en secret elle apprends la guitare, chez Kiba dans l'espoir de rentrer dans son groupe ou d'en monter un aussi performant que le sien , elle sort, elle déteste Mlle Kayashima cette vieille femme aigrie au chignon plus sel que poivre et aux rides aussi profonde que les océans. Elle sort du bâtiment son sac sur le dos et se dirige vers la station du Yamanote, elle regarde le ciel et une goutte lui tombe dans l'œil, décidemment elle a connu meilleur comme journée. L'eau s'abat de plus en plus quand un parapluie se met au dessus d'elle, elle se retourne, Temari-san et son grand sourire Colgate. Elle éclaire plus en souriant qu'une lampe torche. Sûrement la seule fille de la classe qui n'est pas dénué de bon sens… Elle lui demande d'un ton désinvolte :  
- Alors on prend une douche p'tite Hyûga ?  
- Heu…Non…J'étais au piano et…et…la pl…pluie m'a surpris.  
- Oh je vois… Tu n'es pas avec Sasuke-kun ?  
- Non… Je pense qu'il est rentré chez l…lui

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la station jusqu'à qu'elle lui demande tout naturellement :  
- Tu l'aime non ?  
- D-de qui ?  
- Ben Sasuke-kun  
- Oui c-comme m-mon g-grand f-frère.  
- Nan sérieux, t'es rouge comme une tomate… J'men doutais bien  
- Temari-san, s'il vous plaît…  
- Ok, ok c'est pas mes oignons, mais quand même si tu reste cloîtrée comme ça dans ton coin c'est pas comme ça que tu feras avancer les choses. Essaie de faire….comme lui.  
- M-mais Temari-san ! je peux pas ! Je suis pas comme ça !  
- Et bien, force toi, montre qui tu es, et il ne pourra pas te résister, il t'aime beaucoup.

La cervelle d'Hinata travaille à 200 km/h, les neurones sont en fusion et la matière grise en ébullition, si elle changeait, montrait qu'elle aussi elle peut être forte, parce que d'un côté la seule fois où elle à vu Sasuke amoureux c'était de Sakura Haruno, une fille avec un caractère d'enfer, au sens propre du terme, il n'aime pas les faibles… Alors pourquoi l'accepte-t-il ? Elle se pose des questions… Toujours et encore. Elle monte dans la rame pleine à craquer de Salarymen éreintés par leur dure journée de travail, les groupes de lycéens draguant des Kogarus aguicheuses maquillées comme des voitures volées. Elle ne faisait plus attention au monde alentour pour se focaliser sur les paroles de Temari : « _Essaie de faire…comme lui_ »  
Faire comme lui…  
Tout un coup une voix stridente lui parvint aux oreilles : « Hinata-chan ? Ce n'est pas là que tu descends d'habitude ?

Elle se retourna vers la voix et reconnu le visage anguleux et jaunâtre d'Asuka-sempaï, une fille du fan-club de Sasuke. Elle la remercia d'un bref mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie avec les autres personnes. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'à chez elle, son uniforme lui découvrant les cuisses lui donnait affreusement froid. Le vent glacial d'hiver lui fouettait le visage. Elle rentre dans la propriété et sa mère lui tombe déjà dessus, décidément ils font tout pour qu'elle explose :  
-« Eh bien jeune fille ! Vous voici bien en retard ! Et regardez-vous ! Vous êtes trempée ! Allez-vous changer ! Vous sentez le chien mouillé ! Dépêchons ! Dépêchons ! Le repas sera prêt dans moins d'une demi-heure ! Allez !

Elle traîna le pas jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ses longs cheveux s'étalant sur les draps. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarde la fenêtre :  
- Hinata ! A table ! Tonna la voix d'Hanabi derrière la porte.  
- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! BON DIEU !

A ça fait du bien, la pression s'abaisse un peu, même si qu'après ça va être pire. Oh et puis merde ! Elle pense à Sasuke, bien sûr qu'elle l'aime, elle en est persuadée, son cœur manque d'exploser, ses yeux la font souffrir, elle étouffe des sanglots douloureux dans l'oreiller, son cœur hurle de désespoir. Il faut qu'elle le voie, qu'elle lui dise, mais elle est Hinata Hyûga et lui il est Sasuke Uchiwa  
Un jour elle lui dira tout

Il réfléchit depuis un moment, pèse le pour et le contre et les éventuelles conséquences de l'acte envisagé. Lui, il est guidé par sa conscience, pas comme elle qui écoute toujours ses sentiments. Il savait qu'un jour ça finirait comme ça, enfin il s'en doutait. Ce petit manège commençait à être ambigu et ridicule, surtout ridicule. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense de lui. En fait ils ne se connaissent pas si bien que ça. En grandissant ils ont entretenu cette illusion. Un mélange de sentiments confus. Des « Je t'aime » envoyé par milliers, des « Ma petite sœur chérie » murmuré en essuyant des larmes d'un revers du pouce, des regards tendres et une souffrance double. Il a une petite amie pourtant qui est très jolie et gentille, mais il ne ressent pas cette douleur qui lui fait du bien quand il est en sa présence. Il n'y a qu'Elle qui peut lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose. Mais il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, il sait qu'il ne lui apportera que de la tristesse.  
Il ne la ferra jamais souffrir

Les mois ont passé et elle se sent prête à affronter son regard, sentir la honte la couvrir des pieds à la tête, elle est prête tel un soldat avant un assaut, elle lui a donné rendez vous au café prés du lycée, ou ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble depuis cinq ans. Elle l'attend, elle s'est faîte jolie, elle veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle regarde par la fenêtre et il n'est toujours pas là. Elle ronge l'ongle de son pouce, nerveusement. Enfin elle le voie arriver. Tout va basculer

Il s'est levé en avance, quand hier elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait le voir samedi matin à l'endroit habituel, il s'est posé des questions, puis il a compris, elle venait pour la première fois de prendre une décision par elle-même, il ne saurait pas quoi dire, il l'aime, il en est sûr, alors pourquoi cette réflexion stupide. Il marche de manière désinvolte, mais ce qu'on ne voit pas c'est qu'en lui-même est en train de se dérouler un redoutable combat intérieur. Il franchit la porte, elle est là, assise. Dieu qu'elle est belle. Il la voudrait pour lui et lui seul, il sent son cœur battre des records de vitesse. Il s'assoit, ils échangent des banalités, il attend le moment fatidique, qui finalement arrive, trop tôt, il est embarrassé, tout le discours qu'il avait imaginé s'envole, il faut qu'il réponde quelque chose. Non, il se tait. Il voit qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Elle se lève et s'enfuit, il n'esquisse aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Il ne peut pas, ses muscles sont bloqués.  
Un jour il trouvera la force de l'aimer comme un fou.

Elle court, trébuche, pleure, encore, encore, encore.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il l'aimait aussi.


End file.
